1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a steering apparatus described in the following International Publication WO2012/035891, a vehicle body mounting bracket is attached to an outer column such that the vehicle body mounting bracket clamps the outer column from both right and left sides. The vehicle body mounting bracket includes a top plate attached to a vehicle body, and a pair of side plates extending downward from the top plate so as to clamp the outer column from both right and left sides. A front side, in a vehicle-body front-rear direction, of an upper end of the side plate on the right side is fixed to the top plate of the vehicle body mounting bracket by welding.